Thara Ak-Var
History Thara Ak-Var: 1971 - 2012 Ak-Var and his wife Tes Del-Nar were appointed to be the administrators of the Kryptonian colony on Kandor after a Calatonian attack decimated the House of Zod, the former rulers of the colony. Shortly after his appointment and while the last lord of House Zod was raging a retaliatory strike against the Calatonians, Ak-Var and Tes had a child, a beautiful baby girl they named Thara. As was the custom of Kryptonian nobility, Thara added her father's name to her own and was thus known as Thara Ak-Var. Now, Thara had a good life, not necessarily the best upbringing though. Kandorians tended to be very militaristic and xenophobic and Thara was no exception. She spent her childhood thinking aliens were filth and it was her right as a Kryptonian to reign supreme. Then Brainiac attacked. Thara watched as Krypton was destroyed and then saw the fleet turn toward her own colony. Thara's parents were killed in front of her by their family's own robotic servants and guards, but Thara herself had a different fate. Captured and immobilized, Thara would awake much later aboard a starship of strange design. In time, Thara would discover that she had been cryogenically frozen by Brainiac as a means to archive the Kryptonian species and was now the female specimen of her race in Brainiac's menagerie. This prison/nursery experiment of Brainiac's contained children from a dozen other worlds, all nearly developmentally identical to young Thara. Her counterpart was Lor-Zod, the last son of a disgraced House which House Var had replaced. But there was little hostility between the two. The idea of such a rivalry even having been possible before their present circumstances made the two laugh and brought them close together. Close enough that Thara confided in Lor-Zod about her intent to stage a rebellion against Brainiac. Trusting Lor-Zod with this information was risky, as Lor-Zod had little desire to act against Brainiac, but Thara's wiles and charm proved strong enough to sway Lor-Zod toward her goals. Unfortunately, the coup failed and all the children were put back on ice. Thara spent most of the time over the better part of the next two decades in cryogenic sleep. When she was thawed out, she was caged and usually alone. She would be the subject of a number of experiments, most utilizing ores which Brainiac had collected from the remains of Krypton's core. The experiments gave Thara tremendous headaches and caused her to become highly emotional and hysterical, which seemed to amuse Brainiac to no small measure before he would return her to cold storage. Then one day, Thara woke up and found herself in a frozen wasteland, the scattered debris of Brainiac's ship all around her. Scared and alone, Thara searched for Lor-Zod and other survivors, but the ship's remnants were scattered over quite the expanse. Thara found people who looked like Kryptonians, though they spoke in a strange language and wore strange clothing. These folk were a research team in Antarctica, employed by Sivana Research. They took Thara in, fed her, clothed her, and soon realized her potential.Oracle Files: Thara Ak-Var (1/3) Superwoman: 2012 - 2014 Missing Data Matrix: 2014 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Trivia * Matrix joined the Justice League in 2017 nominated by Wonder Woman. * Superwoman served as Power Girl's counterpart in the Salvation Syndicate. * Wally Johnson has a crush on her. Notes * She's a composite character of Thara Ak-Var, Matrix, Linda Danvers and Superwoman from the comics. * Her Superwoman suit is modeled after Supergirl's suit during the New 52. * Thara's address is a nod to her first comic book appearance: Superman #681, October, 2008, by Geoff Johns and James Robinson. Links and References * Appearances of Thara Ak-Var * Character Gallery: Thara Ak-Var Category:Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:House of El Members Category:Kryptonian Category:Salvation Syndicate Members Category:Composite Character Category:Green Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Engaged Characters Category:Americans Category:Metropolitan Category:Female Characters Category:Waiters Category:Kent Family Category:Height 5' 11" Category:27th Reality Category:Secret Identity